Et si c'était possible?
by Sylla Alana
Summary: La Terre n'a aucune nouvelle d'Atlantis depuis le départ de l'expédition jusqu'à une grande découverte!
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer :Les personnages et les lieux qui suivent ne m'appartiennent pas et je ne les utilise que pour le plaisir._

Et si c'était possible ?

CHAPITRE I : Que c'est triste les vacances !

Quelle excellente idée de Jack de donner des congés à SG-1 ! Les membres de l'équipe avaient accueilli la nouvelle avec une bonne humeur qui était très révélatrice quant à leur état physique et psychique.

Sam passait ses journées devant la télé et avec Pete quand c'était possible. Mais ce dernier n'était pas en congé, alors…

Teal'c voulait découvrir le monde extérieur un peu plus qu'il ne l'avait déjà fait ! Par conséquent, il ne manquait pas une seule occasion de rendre visite à Daniel qui lui faisait visiter la ville et des musées bien évidemment !

Daniel avait profité de l'occasion pour rendre une petite visite à Sarah. Il voulait prendre de ses nouvelles mais celle-ci n'était pas très loquace. Cela dit, il était inutile d'être devin pour comprendre qu'elle avait beaucoup de mal à se remettre des évènements passés.

Elle se sentait responsable de tout ce qui c'était produit. Elle avait l'impression d'être un assassin. Tout cela, malgré que Daniel n'hésitait pas à lui rappeler que ce n'était pas elle mais Osiris qui avait tué. Elle n'avait donc pas à se sentir coupable.

Elle fut honnête avec lui.

-Daniel, le seul moyen pour moi d' « oublier » ce qui c'est passé, ce serait que personne ne me le rappelle en me demandant si je vais mieux. Je préfèrerais donc que tu ne viennes plus me voir. Du moins pour l'instant.

-Bien, je comprends. C'est…c'est normal. Dans ce cas je ne vais pas m'attarder plus longtemps.

Il avait beau s'y attendre, il était déçu malgré tout. Il avait espéré pouvoir passer l'après-midi avec elle. Au lieu de cela, il était parti presque aussitôt qu'il était arrivé.

Le problème, c'était que Sam, Daniel et Teal'c n'avaient pas l'habitude de rester les bras croisés. Si bien qu'au bout de très peu de temps, on les voyait plus au SGC qu'en ville. Jack ne manquait jamais de le leur faire remarquer.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites là tous les trois ? Moi quand je suis en vacances, j'en profite pour aller pêcher !

-Oui mais on n'aime pas la pêche !

Teal'c avait exprimé son désir de rejoindre Bra'tac jusqu'à ce que les missions reprennent. Son départ était pour bientôt.

Sam s'amusait comme une folle avec des programmes informatiques, ce que Jack ne parviendrait jamais à comprendre !

Quant à Daniel, il désespérait dans son bureau. Il en voulait à Jack de ne pas l'avoir laissé accompagner les membres de l'expédition pour Atlantis alors que c'était lui qui avait compris comment s'y rendre !

Puis quand le général Hammond lui avait demandé d'embarquer à bord du Prométhée, Jack n'avait pu refuser. Daniel avait été si heureux à l'idée de pouvoir réaliser son rêve. Malheureusement, ce projet avait été un échec.

De toute évidence, tout se liguait contre lui. Il ne parviendrait jamais à rejoindre la cité des Anciens !

Il imaginait des décors somptueux, une Histoire épatante à découvrir et surtout à comprendre.

Sam tentait de lui remonter le moral du mieux qu'elle le pouvait.

-Je suis sûre qu'ils trouveront un moyen ou un autre pour nous envoyer des informations utiles et précieuses.

-Oui mais des informations, ça ne suffit pas. Le meilleur moyen de comprendre les choses, c'est de les voir par soi-même.

Que répondre face à un tel entêtement ?

Le jour même où Teal'c devait partir, tout le monde eu la surprise de voir Daniel sortir de son abattement. Il déambulait comme un fou dans la base, à la recherche du général Jack O'Neill. Il tenait un document d'une main ferme comme s'il eut peur de la perdre ou de se la faire voler !

Il finit par trouver Jack dans un couloir, en compagnie de Sam et Teal'c. Sam réagit aussitôt en voyant l'état d'excitation dans lequel il se trouvait.

-Tiens ! Vous vous êtes enfin réveillez ! Ce n'était pas trop tôt. On commençait à s'ennuyer sans vous. Je vous rappelle que Teal'c part aujourd'hui, n'oubliez pas de lui dire au revoir.

Elle lui sourit pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle était heureuse de le voir enfin revenir à la réalité. Jack, qui ne s'étonnait pas des changements d'humeur de Daniel, commençait à s'impatienter.

-Que se passe-t-il ?

-Jack ! C'est incroyable, c'est merveilleux !

Sam l'observait tout en se demandant s'il n'était pas devenu fou.

-Doit-on deviner la raison de tout ce « bonheur » ?

-Mais non voyons, Carter ! Vous connaissez Daniel, il est pas drôle, il nous laissera pas le temps de chercher !

-Atlantis !

-Ben quoi Atlantis ?

-On peut y aller !

-Pardon ?

-Je viens de recevoir un fax : des chercheurs ont découvert une salle secrète dans la base établie en Antarctique et devinez ce qu'ils y ont trouvé !

-Des tickets gratuits ?

-Jack !

-Ben quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit de mal ?

-Ils ont trouvé deux E2PZ !

Tout le monde resta bouche bée. Même Jack ne trouva rien à dire, aucune plaisanterie.

-Ils nous les amènent demain. Ils ont faits des tests : ils contiennent chacun suffisamment d'énergie pour nous permettre de faire l'aller-retour.

Jack était plongé dans ses réflexions. De toute évidence, il éprouvait quelques difficultés à intégrer ce que Daniel venait d'annoncer, ça faisait un peu trop d'informations en même temps !

-Teal'c, ça vous dérange si je vous demande une petite faveur ?

-Je vous écoute O'Neill.

-Serait-ce possible que vous remettiez votre départ à plus tard ?

-Si vous le souhaitez.

-OUI !

Daniel avait presque hurlé ce oui de soulagement, ce qui fit sortir Carter de son hébétude.

-Vous êtes sûr que tout va bien Daniel ?

-Oui ! C'est juste que je n'aurais pas besoin de supplier Jack de me laisser aller sur Atlantis.

-Pourquoi ?

-Il a demandé à Teal'c de rester, donc c'est qu'il prévoit de nous y envoyer nous !

Jack qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire peur à Daniel, répondit vivement à cela.

-Oui enfin ça se discute hein, ça reste encore à déterminer. Et puis qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que c'est pour ça que je demande à Teal'c de rester ?

-Heu Jack, non…vous n'allez pas me faire ça ?…Jack !


	2. Joie et bonne humeur

_Miss Sheppard et San Dawn, merci pour vos reviews ! Je suis rassurée, moi qui avais peur de ne pas avoir bien décrit la folie de Daniel ! J'espère que la suite vous plaira autant !_

CHAPITRE II : Joie et bonne humeur

Daniel n'avait cessé de poursuivre Jack toute la journée, mais soit ce dernier restait stoïque soit il se limitait à un petit « on verra ça demain » quand Daniel tentait de le faire parler.

Au fond, il ne doutait pas de pouvoir aller sur Atlantis. Puisqu'il y avait deux E2PZ, il n'y avait pas de problèmes pour le retour sur Terre. Jack n'avait donc aucune raison pour le retenir.

Il avait préparé de nombreux sacs à emporter avec lui. Sam n'avait pu réprimer un sourire en voyant cela.

-Je crois que vous en faites un peu trop Daniel. On ne va pas s'installer là-bas ! En plus, nous ne sommes même pas encore sûrs d'y aller !

-Mais si, mais si ! Vous verrez. Jack essaie juste de m'énerver, c'est pour ça qu'il ne nous dit pas qu'il va nous y envoyer !

-Si vous le dîtes !

Cette nuit-là, il n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit. Son esprit voguait sans cesse vers la cité des Anciens.

Et s'il avait rêvé finalement ? Et s'il avait imaginé cette journée et qu'il venait seulement de se réveiller ? Non ! Ce n'était pas un rêve : ce qu'il avait ressenti, ce sentiment d'hystérie mêlé à une grande part de frayeur avait été beaucoup trop fort pour n'être qu'une illusion !

Effectivement, il avait un peu peur : peur de ce qu'ils trouveraient derrière la porte. Et si les autres n'avaient rien trouvé, ni cité, ni aucun moyen de subsistance ? N'était-ce pas un leurre après tout ?

Mieux valait chasser toutes ces questions ! Il aurait beaucoup à faire demain, donc le mieux pour l'instant, était de se reposer !

* * *

Jack, de son côté, ne se souciait pas trop de cette découverte. Bien sûr, ils en apprendraient plus sur les Anciens, ils trouveraient probablement des armes qui leur seront utiles contre leurs ennemis !

Mais Atlantis avait fini par lui inspirer un sentiment de répulsion. Il avait quand même failli perdre la vie dans cette histoire !

Cette fois, il savait bien qu'il ne pouvait refuser la permission d'y aller à SG-1, puisque leur retour était assuré par le deuxième E2PZ. Avant s'il avait refusé qu'ils y aillent, c'était bien parce qu'il avait peur de ne plus les revoir, de les perdre à jamais.

Toutes ces années à se battre côte à côte, à pleurer la perte de l'un d'eux, avaient immanquablement noué des liens indestructibles entre ces quatre personnes !

* * *

Sam était toute guillerette à l'idée de découvrir de nouvelles technologies et de comprendre leur fonctionnement. La seule chose qui pouvait réfréner son désir de partir, était l'idée de revoir McKay !

Jack l'avait prise à part avec Teal'c pour leur demander de faire croire à Daniel qu'il était évident qu'ils allaient rester sur Terre, histoire de faire rager l'archéologue un peu plus ! Sam était enchantée à cette idée : elle aimait bien taquiner Daniel.

* * *

Teal'c n'avait aucune appréhension quant à cette éventuelle future mission. Tout ce qu'il espérait, c'était trouver une arme qui aiderait son peuple à se libérer du joug des Goa'ulds.

En revanche, il avait lui aussi pris un malin plaisir à jouer cette petite farce suggérée par le Général !

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Daniel s'était levé très tôt pour arriver dans les premiers à la base et accueillir l'équipe qui amenait leurs tickets gratuits comme le disait si bien Jack !

-On est matinal aujourd'hui Daniel.

-Jack ! Ils sont arrivés ?

-Bonjour !

Daniel le regarda d'un air excédé.

-Bonjour Jack !

-Bien ! Non pas encore, mais ne vous attendez pas à un départ immédiat quand ils seront là : d'abord parce que je n'ai pas encore pris de décision, ensuite parce que Carter veut les étudier pour s'assurer elle-même que les E2PZ sont en parfait état de marche.

-Vous avez eu toute la journée d'hier et toute la nuit pour y penser et vous ne vous êtes toujours pas décidé ! Ne me dîtes pas que vous aviez d'autres préoccupations plus importantes que celle-là !

-J'ai oublié, ça arrive à tout le monde.

-Vous avez OUBLIE !

-On en reparlera plus tard d'accord.

Et il laissa Daniel planté là, incapable de dire et de faire quoi que ce soit, tant il était abasourdi.

Une heure après, les deux appareils étaient là et Sam les emmena au labo, Daniel collé à ses talons.

Elle faisait tout un tas de trucs auxquels il ne comprenait rien du tout, mais peu importe : ils étaient là, c'était tout ce qui comptait.

* * *

-Mon Général ! J'ai tout vérifié, ils sont en parfait état !

-Et maintenant Jack, dîtes que nous allons sur Atlantis. Allez-y, dîtes-le que j'avais raison !

-Oui Daniel, vous aviez raison ! Vous partirez avec SG-3 et SG-15 au cas où. Je préfère être sûr que vous n'aurez pas trop de problèmes une fois passée la porte des étoiles.

-Comment ça « vous » ? Vous ne venez pas avec nous mon Général ?

-Non, Carter, ma place est ici.

-O'Neill, il me semble que partir avec nous est tout à fait légitime.

-Teal'c a raison Jack ! Vous avez quand même failli mourir pour qu'on trouve Atlantis !

-Ce qui me donne une excellente raison pour ne pas y aller. Désolé, mais je n'ai pas très envie de me faire congeler une deuxième fois. C'est le tour de quelqu'un d'autre maintenant !

-Mon Général ! Il n'y a pas de raisons pour que ça se passe comme ça ! Je ne comprends vraiment pas votre réticence !

-De toute façon, même si je le voulais, je ne pourrais pas y aller. C'est quand même moi le Général maintenant ! On ne sait pas combien de temps cette mission va durer. Ca peut être un jour comme ça peut être un mois. Même en un jour, il peu arriver tout et n'importe quoi, et là qui prendra les décisions à ma place ?

-…

-Exact ! Préparez-vous à partir dans une heure.

Une heure, c'était largement assez pour Daniel qui était fin prêt au bout de cinq minutes à peine.

Il attendit une heure dans la salle d'embarquement pour être sûr de ne pas partir en retard ! Durant cette longue attente, il avait ressenti un léger pincement au cœur, celui-là même qu'il avait déjà ressenti la toute première fois qu'il avait traversé la porte !

Le moment tant attendu arriva enfin.

-Vous êtes toujours décidé à ne pas venir avec nous mon Général ?

-Oui, oui, oui et reoui ! Bonne chance !

-Vous allez nous manquer Jack !

-Vous ne me ferez pas changer d'avis Daniel, non c'est non !

-Chevron un enclenché…chevron deux…

C'était le petit rituel bien connu, celui qui ne faisait qu'accroître l'angoisse de ce que l'on découvrirait une fois de l'autre côté. Le pincement au cœur de Daniel s'était intensifié. La porte venait de s'ouvrir, ils pouvaient enfin partir !


End file.
